Elmmryn
Elmmryn is a character in Whitefall. He's the leader of Llortach, and the Delesi's father. Background Elmmryn was born and raised in Llortach and just like his father, he was taught the ways of the world at a young age and trained hard. He grew up in a strict family where honor and loyalty were everything. He joined the Envoy at an early age and took part in the Great Purge that took place. His father arranged a marriage, where he married for power and to unite the region. When he was 20 he got Delesi, and he raised her just how he had been raised and taught her how to bring honor to her family. She joined him during the Purge as a healer. It was during this time Atarith came to work under Elmmryn, and he met Delesi. Elmmryn was very interested in Atarith's abilities as well as the sheer size of his wolf form and he took him under his wing to train him. After seeing the bond between Atarith and Delesi, Elmmryn and Atarith's father decided to let them marry to unite the Families Personality Elmmryn is a calm yet serious wolf. Rules, laws and power means everything to him, and he's very strict. He has a calm attitude, but it's not hard to tell when he's agitated or angry. He believes anyone beneath him works to serve him, and he believes strongly in the pyramid of power and he doesn't easily show empathy and forgiveness to others. He does his best to protect his city and is loyal to the throne. He has seen his fair share of justice and injustice, and he focuses a great deal on justice and loyalty. To others he appears as a powerful and great man with a gentle nature, but to those who know him knows how far he'll go to get to his goal and what he believes is right. Appearance Human Form Elmmryn is an young elderly veteran. He is though and muscular even with his age. His hair is dark purple with light edges on the sides of his face. His coat is light dull purple rimmed with fur. Under it he wears a dark armor with brown leather to hold it together. He has dark blue pants, and light brown boots. On both arms he wears arm braces. He has two scars on the left side of his jaw, and his left ear has a notch. His eyes are yellow. Wolf Form His wolf form is bulky and large, and he looks rather compact compared to his daughter. He has pale purple fur, with darker markings on the sides of his face, down his neck and shoulders and front legs. The marking stretches down his back to the middle of his tail, as well as his hind legs. He has white markings on his forehead and eye brows, with markings under his eyes in stripes along his cheek and muzzle. He has a white 'scarf' on his throat, and a white stripe on both sides of his neck. On his back he has three larger stripes, and the underside of the tail is also white. He has two scars on the left side of his jaw, and his left ear has a notch. His fur is short and silky, and his eyes are yellow. Special Abilities Nothing is known about his special abilities yet. Quotes To be added Trivia * His wolf form is designed by IceriftFyera.